There's hole on both of us
by ebannwhately
Summary: My version of what should have happened with Emily and Aiden on the 3x03 beach scene
1. Where was it?

"Where was it?" I asked felling sick, like there was something wrong with my stomach. When Aiden opened his shirt and I saw that scar on his upper chest, I felt like there was no air left around me. "Thank God Daniel is a bad shorter." I finally said in an attempt to make a joke. It worked, Aiden laughed.

I raised my hand to his face, I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't, and so does he.

"Emily" he warned me, we both know that being too close to each other, being close like this would lead us to somewhere we couldn't be, for the missions sake.

And even tough my brain was screaming NO, my heart had nod intention in listening to it. These past months had being hard on me, staying away from Aiden was harder than I expected. Not talking to him, not having breakfast at our safe house, not knowing that he got my back, all that was bad, but the worst part was the whole on my chest.

Daniel believed that he was the one living in my heart, but i know better, I know it's Aiden that lives there, and always will.

That's why when I met his gaze I couldn't take anymore, I needed Aiden, and he needed to know that. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him for a long slow kiss. Aiden responded immediately, kissing me back and wrapping his hands on my hips, and pulling me closer to him.

We only break the kiss when both were completely out of air. But keeping our foreheads touching and our eyes connected.

All I managed to say was "let's go back to my place." Aiden existed for a second knowing what was about to happen, I could see the doubt on his eyes, mine were fill with it too, but the need to fell full again was much stranger, so I kiss him again, a sweet kiss, containing all my love, and I believe he felt it, cause when I looked at his eyes again the doubt was gone.


	2. I miss you

We entered my beach house holding hands, Aiden locked the door and we walked through the living room, but he stopped me before I could reach the stairs. I turned to him confused but before I could say something he pulled me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. It was full of passion and left both us breathless. Aiden then lift me, bridal style, and carried me to bed.

Up stairs, when he put me back on the ground all I could think about was him, how much I loved him and I was decided to show him that.

I took of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall, he followed my lead and helped me with my clothes.

We were standing there, he on his boxers me on my lingerie, when he took a step closer and did something I wasn't expecting, he hold my hand and took off my engagement ring and left it on my table. With that I came closer and kissed him. Oh God I missed these lips, this body, this man.

We walked to the bed without breaking our kiss, his hands were on my lower back and mine were locked on his neck. We explored each others mouth and body, I could fell him getting harder down south. I kissed my way down his neck and stopped on the scar on his shoulder taking God Daniel was a bad shooter. I kissed that mark a couple of times before start moving down again. I took off his boxers, freeing him, and when I was about to take him in my mouth Aiden stopped me.

All my air disappeared, he didn't want me? I felt insecure about myself for a second, but he melt that saying "I want to do this right, slowly." With that delicious ascent.

I had no doubt, i kissed my way up again and helped him take off my panties and my bra.

Once again we started kissing, and kissing until none of us could take anymore of that delicious torture.

I moaned when he entered me, it felt so good, so right. We reached our climax together, looking in each others eyes no words were said, we knew what the other was thinking.

It was only after the 3th round of love making that we collapsed on the bed.

My head was on his chest, I could hear his heart beating fast, against my ear. His arms were around me, I was felling so safe. Right there, it was like nothing could hurt me, and none of my past existed.

I looked up at him, staring at his gaze and said "I love you Aiden." His face suddenly lightened in happiness. He smiled at me and answer "I love you too Amanda."


End file.
